Shin: Guardian Elf of Gateways
by DivineJudgment
Summary: I am hate. I am prejudice. I am racist. Humans are such filth. Prancing around acting as if they're so superior, filled with petty pride. Such arrogant creatures. I am Shin. Guardian of Gateways, Fairy of Faint-heartedness. Light Elf Chronicles: Vol. I


**Author's Note:** I have started a third project now. Normally I try to do two at max, but I had a great idea. I have been playing the Non-Human Path of Radiata Stories and I adore the light elves. But barely anyone writes about them on here. So I decided to change that. I have started the _Light Elf Chronicles, _or LEC, project. For this, I will strive to write a oneshot for each and every light elf in Radiata Stories. To start, I decided on Shin, one of my favorites. His Friend List entry intrigued me and I got inspiration for a fanfiction right after I read it, so I started with him.

Wish me luck in completing my project.

---

I am hate. I am prejudice. I am racist.

Humans are such filth. Prancing around acting as if they are so superior, filled with their petty pride. They live to watch crimson blood glisten off their blades, keep going to crush all that stand in their way and to oppose any different from themselves. Such arrogant creatures.

Humans did nothing but harm others simply to help themselves. Life was just one giant game of Hurt and Heal. They would start off small, conquering tiny patches of scattered land. But slowly, they would expand in size and begin to face armies and entire kingdoms. We would strike them down but they would strike once more while we were unprotected and we would lose. They won and we lost and that's all that mattered to them.

I despise them. I always have. Well, not always. Before that _incident_ ten years ago, I...tolerated them. They were never that appealing to me, but I never held any particular grudges towards their kind. I was so young, so naive. I know better now.

---

The village was small and quaint. A peaceful farming community with a sparse amount of abodes belonging to a mere three families. Farmers grew their vast fields in crops in blissful harmony with nature.

I had finally come of age. I was eight years old, and though normally a boy light elf would have to wait until he was thirteen until his initiation ceremony into become a full fledged guardian, I was a "special case", as Lord Zane told me. Lord Zane had assigned me my first mission- I was to visit Nuevo Village and inquire about a trading agreement between the town and the City of Flowers.

But he hadn't warned me of the danger this mission entailed. Of just what real humans were like. When he stared at me, a forlorn frown plastered on his normally expressionless face, and whispered, "Please be careful" I shrugged it off. I should've taken it more seriously.

I glided freely through the fields until I located a pair of farmers. One was portly with chocolate brown eyes and the other an elder man with green and white clothing. "Good morning," I greeted. They turned to me, shock spreading over their faces.

However, slowly their expressions morphed into one of fury as they gazed upon my features more clearly. Their anger was noted, but didn't deter me. "Lord Zane sent me to work out-"

"-we don't want to work anything out with your Zane." The brunette interrupted. He was shooting daggers at me, eyes as cold as ice. It sent a chill down my spine.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry but Lord Zane told me to be sure to deliver this message. He said he would like to set up a trade agreement between our civilizations." I responded, taken aback by the man's behavior.

The farmers approached me, gripping their spades tighter in their palms. "Oh, so Zane wants trade does he? I'll show you what we'll trade." And with that, his pitchfork was shoved into my right wing.

The pain was excruciating. A piercing cry rippled through the air, deafening those around me. Blood spilled freely from the gash, covering the crops in thick, ruby red liquid. I fell to the dirt, clutching my throbbing wing in pain, gathering my breath between gasps.

The bald man stepped over me, his face grave and seeming even more wrinkled than before and stabbed his spade into the opposite wing. But I had no breath left to scream. No tears left to cry. No life left to move.

"We'll spare your worthless pixie wings if he never bothers us ever again." The younger farmer spat, kicking me in the stomach and turning to return to his home.

If it hadn't been for Fan, I would've died. She had flown over to rendezvous with me so we can spend some time chatting, when she saw my blood-stained corpse. "Oh my god- Shin!" She collapsed on my chest, hot tears pouring down her cheeks. Her hands traced the scars on my wings.

Wiping away her tears, her eyes flared with determination. Her hands glowed with an emerald light and then passed from her palms into my wings. They radiated from the shine for a few moments and then faded away. The blood had stopped flowing, but both of us knew it was only temporary.

She picked up my body and carried me all the way back to the City of Flowers. Lord Zane healed my wings to near perfect condition, but they would never fully recover. I could no longer leave the safety of the floral village.

"I'm sorry, Shin," she muttered as I was being healed, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Sorry I couldn't protect you. Sorry I let this happen." She sobbed into my chest once more and, mustering up my strength, I stroked her flowing jade hair.

We stayed like that for quite a while. The surgery took much longer than expected, and I was forced to stay in the hospital for days. But every day, without fail, Fan would arrive with a bouquet of flowers. And over time, I felt my wounds begin to heal. But, maybe I was just being dramatic.

Cause everyone knows a scar is eternal.

---

I was eighteen years old now. A guardian of this once beloved place I had called home. Now it was but a prison, it's invisible bars confining me to my cold, dark cell.

I vowed to hate humans ever since that awful day. And that promise was still withheld to this day. The war between the humans and the non-humans had waged once more. But there were few humans who sided with us fairies. One was a golden blonde female- the vessel of the golden dragon. I had no opinion on her, for I knew not if she was mortal or immortal. There was Gawain and his son, whom I respected merely for Gawain's namesake.

Then there was _him. _Boisterous, obnoxious, annoying _him._ His name was Jack Russell, son of the deceased warrior Cairn Russell. I hated him with every fiber of my being. He joined our cause only because his little girlfriend was here. The nerve, the gall of him!

He was friends with everyone- he had even managed to convert my precious Fan, whom hated humans as much as I did once upon a time. She told me to give him a chance. He changed her mind, why couldn't he change his? But I always ignored his advice.

He had come to the entrance of the City of Flowers one day, looking for Fan. Fan and I sat at our usual posts above the waterfall and we watched him as he approached. He looked around and then called up to us, well Fan, "Fan! Come on down here! I need to talk to you!"

She hovered down the ground and the two began conversing about who knows what. Uninterested, I lay high above the cliffside, plucking the petals off of a small hibiscus growing amongst the rocks and babbling brooks.

"Jack needs me to go with him." The pixie girl stated as she floated back up to me. "He has a mission he says I would be extremely useful for. So I guess I'll be gone for a bit."

My blood boiled at the thought of her leaving to be with Jack. Alone. I bolted down to where Jack stood, impatiently crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"Listen, human," I said, pushing the warrior a bit backwards, "I will not allow you to put Fan in any danger! What if she got hurt? You can't heal her! What would she do, huh? She would die that's what! She's not going with you and that's final!"

Fan tugged on my arm and whispered, "Shin, knock it off. I can make my own decisions, thank you very much." I shoved her to the side and glared intently at Jack.

"Do you have a problem with me? Or is it just my kind that you hate so much?" The brunette yelled at me. "I try to be nice to you and all you do is push me around and I'm tired of it! Fan's coming with me because she wants to and you're not making her decisions for her!"

That was the final straw. Trying to take Fan away was tolerable, but calling me out on my faults when you had so many of your own was too much. I lunged at him, and surrounded myself in a fierce gale of green wind.

Jack stumbled backwards and continued to draw his blade. My golden bow materialized in front of me and I shot a light arrow straight at his heart. He knocked it to the side and leaped at me. I didn't have time to react and soon, I found myself on the ground with the tip of his blade at my throat.

"Well?" I spat. "Are you going to kill me or not? Go ahead, I don't care anymore." But Jack dropped his sword. But I did not care for that. What I cared about was that he actually offered me his hand to help me up.

"Why do you not fight me, Jack Russell?" I questioned. "Why do you not hate me so just like the rest of the humans? What makes me so different?"

"It's not you that is different." Jack spoke, his voice so low it was almost inaudible. He cleared his throat and continued on louder. "I am different. I fight for what I think is right. And killing a light elf is something I believe to be wrong."

Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself grabbing his hand. Reluctantly, he pulled me up off of the dirt and patted me on the shoulder. "Now was that so hard?" He chuckled, either naturally or nervously I couldn't be quite sure.

"I-I guess not." I stammered. "Maybe I can trust you humans after all." I blushed out of embarrassment, something quite out of character for someone like me.

"Come with me and Fan on our next mission. I'll show you what humans really are like. And maybe the two of us can help heal your crippled wings. Wouldn't that be a miracle?"

I am light. I am elf. I am Shin. Guardian of Gateways, Fairy of Faint-heartedness.

---

**Author's Note:** This was based on both his Friend List entry and his Recruitment Strategy. They were both very unique and combined, they were even better! I love all of the little sub-plots in Radiata Stories! It just adds to the whole universe so well.

I hope you enjoyed- Light Elf Chronicles: Volume I; Shin- Guardian Elf of Gateways. Please take some time to leave a review if you get the chance as it encourages me to write even more!

-DivineJudgment


End file.
